


30 Days Of Brim And Jam Drabbles

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: I'm going to try and write a jam or brim themed drabble everyday. As for the "Major Character Death" warning it only happens in one drabble.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. "Jay holding a sobbing Tim. Tim cries themselves to sleep with their face buried into Jay."

Jay didn't expect for today to go as it did. He definitely didn't wake up expecting to be punched in the face today, Or for Tim to scream for Jay to get out of his life, or for Tim to take a few steps towards his car and then suddenly break down sobbing. 

Jay doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even fully know why Tim is crying. Not even ten seconds earlier Tim was furious and screaming in his face. Does Tim even want his comfort? Does Tim just want Jay to leave him alone?

Jay see's Tim curl into himself and he can feel his chest hurting watching such a pitiful sight. Jay's not sure exactly why Tim's crying but he can take a good guess and assume it's because of him, it's always because of him. Jay only realizes now, watching Tim's body shake with sobs, the full weight of his actions. He put Tim's medical records online, dragged him back into this mess, just watched as Alex broke his leg, and then left Tim's sobbing alter to limp home on a mangled leg.

Jay feels sick, he wants to puke, or cry, or do anything to relive him off this sudden overwhelming guilt. He's hurt Tim so many times, all he wants is to make this right. Tim may deservedly hate him but Jay refuses to be just the observer anymore. 

Wiping his own tears away Jay gently approaches Tim and lays a hand on his back. 

"Tim, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I can't even imagine what going through this mess at such a young age was like."

Tim suddenly whirls around to face Jay and Jay prepares to get punched again "I deserve it" Jay thinks to himself. Instead of feeling a strong fist impact with his face again he feels a weight launch itself into Jay's arms and a wet spot quickly appearing on his shoulder. His eyes shoot open to be met with the top of Tim's head as he violently cries into Jay's shoulder.

Jay says nothing, just hold Tim tightly and rubs soft circles into his back. 

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Jay jerks not excepting Tim to speak between sobs. Jay is surprised but understands Tim's feelings all to well. These past few months have been nothing but loneliness and paranoia, how could Jay not realize that Tim felt the exact same way? He's been so caught up in his investigation he's forgotten that other people are going through the exact same shit as him. He wants to apologize to Tim for so much but doesn't even know where to begin, so he just says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Me either"

Tim clings tighter to Jay and somehow pulls himself even closer.

"Tim listen, I know I screwed up so badly in so many ways but we don't have to do this alone anymore"

Tim goes quiet for a few seconds before untucking his head from Jay's shoulder and looking into his eyes

"Yeah...yeah...okay"

Jay feels a small smile spread across his face for the first time In months. This could be a new beginning to their relationship. Jay's determined to help Tim, he won't screw up again. He looks at the bags under Tim's eyes and realizes how mentally, emotionally, and physically tired they both are. 

"How do you feel about sleeping in a car tonight? First thing tomorrow morning we can talk through a plan but for now we need sleep."

Tim nods his head agreeing to the suggestion before hesitantly pulling himself away from Jay. 

Jay pulls Tim to his feet and helps his exhausted acquaintance? friend? crush? to the backseats of the car. 

Jay starts to walk to the front of the car but is stopped when a strong but shaky hand grabs him.

"Don't leave me."

Jay can't refuse Tim's request and gently crawls into the back with him. He delicately pulls Tim to be laying on his chest and starts rubbing his back once again. 

Out of all the strange things that happened today the strangest had to be Tim curling around Jay's body and falling into a deep sleep while listening to his heartbeat. Jay smiles feeling safe with Tim for the first time in- he can't even remember but he supposes it doesn't matter right now. Jay relishes in his feeling of safety as he falls into a peaceful slumber.


	2. "Tim and Brian going on social media and finding all of your posts about them."

“Hey dude, have you heard about Creepypasta’s?”

Tim looks up from his book at his boyfriend’s random question. 

“Uh kinda? Like the smiling dude and that glitching Zelda boy?”

Brian smiles and nods confirming that he was indeed talking about the smiling dude and that glitching Zelda boy. 

“I found this Tumblr blog called shittycreepypastaandmhhc that writes headcanons for the characters. Want to check them out with me buddy?”

Tim grins and moves closer to Brian.

“Sure, but who writes headcanons about fictional serial killers?” 

“I dunno someone who has to much free time I guess.”

Tim snorts before taking over the mouse and looking through the tags. 

“What’s the brim tag?”

They ask each other simultaneously before clicking the tag with curiosity. 

What they found shocked them.

“What? Is this? Is this about us?”

“Sounds like it. Sideburns, smoker, hot, short, that sounds just like you.”

“Look at this, amazing smile, always wearing a yellow hoodie, cheerful, energetic, that sounds like you.”

Brian and Tim stared at the screen for minutes in shock. They have no idea how to react to this. 

“We should look through this right? What if she’s stalking us or something?”

Tim feels paranoia rise in his chest as Brian’s words ring in his ears.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, dude. It doesn’t look like anything bad.”

Brian and Tim keep scrolling and reading all the posts that come up. Some of the cheesy posts make them blush and some of the angsty posts make them tear up. They’re not sure why someone would care so much about their relationships and quite frankly are afraid to ask. 

“Why does she write to me crying so much?”

Tim asks confusion written all over his face.

“I don’t know. She must enjoy angst.”

Brian mumbles and continues to scroll. 

“She doesn’t write you saying dude enough.”

Tim chimes in 

“I don’t say dude that often!”

“……………You called me dude on our wedding day.”

“IT JUST SLIPPED OUT”

Tim conceals his smile and continues scrolling through the seemingly endless posts

“Brim NSFW headcanons?”

Tim slams the laptop monitor down in a flash before looking at Brian with wide eyes.

“Okay that’s enough internet for the day.”


	3. Jay is a modern god/supernatural being who open up a little shop and sell all kinds of artifacts. Tim is a customer who accidentally buys a cursed object.

Tim walks into the small antique shop that smells like old books and leather looking around curiously. He’s taken the same route to his doctor since he was a little boy and has never noticed this cozy little shop before. Tim thinks he would’ve noticed the shop considering how much he loves old antiques. He wonders if it was built in-between now and his last doctor visit, but that doesn’t make sense, it’s only been 5 weeks since his last appointment. Could an entire shop be built and stocked within 5 weeks?

“Hello, welcome to the Marble Hornets! Can I help you find something?”

Tim whirls around startled out of his thoughts to come face to face with a man with pointed ears and unnaturally bright blue eyes. Tim feels unnerved by the male’s strange appearance and can’t help but stare at his creepy but beautiful eyes. 

“Um……..hello?”

Tim jerks again. This situation is so strange Tim hasn’t even realized that the strange man is still waiting for an answer. 

“Oh sorry……I don’t know if you can help with anything, I’m just looking around.”

“Oh well, I hope you enjoy our vast selection of items.”

The strange man tries to awkwardly slink away before Tim comes back to his bearings and stops them.

“I have a question, When did this store open?”

The strange man gives a small smile and shows off his- is that fangs????

“My boss set up shop yesterday.”

“Yesterday?! There’s no way you set all this up yesterday.”

“Er, my boss is pretty handy.”

“Your boss?”

Tim is extremely tempted to ask the man about his strange appearance but decides against it. He wouldn’t want anyone asking him why he looked weird  
.   
“Yeah, tall guy, really pale, is always wearing a suit, always wearing a blank expression. He found most of the items here. I’m not sure where they’re from but their all interesting and sell at a good price.” 

Tim finally tears his eyes away from the other males’ blue eyes and fully scopes the items in the shop for the first time.

Tim sees many seemingly normal items that don’t seem to belong in an antique store. 

He notices a brown baseball cap, glasses stained with something red, a creepy stitched mask, and a lighter with a skull symbol engraved on the front. All the items seem more like objects you’d find in an average mall, not anything that belongs in an antique shop. 

The odd man must notice the look of disappointment and confusion on Tim’s face because he quickly pipes up.

“I know this stuff doesn’t look like much but trust me they’re very special. These objects can change your future for good or bad. It’s destiny for people to find these objects, well I think so at least. Many people have come in here and felt attached to an object.”

“Attached my destiny to an object? What is this a horror movie? The next thing we know a monochrome clown will bust in here and make us eat poisoned candy.”

“Oddly specific but I hope not. I know it sounds really stupid but I feel like you came in here for a reason. I think an object here could affect your life.”

He doesn’t believe in any of this crap but Tim can’t help but smile at the man’s enthusiasm. Even though none of this is probably real Tim can tell the man before him believes this wholeheartedly and strangely, it makes Tim want to buy an object to please the peculiar shop keeper. Tim almost feels like the man is magical.

“I don’t know about all this but I haven’t felt attached to an object yet. So does that mean I’m not destined to get anything?”

“I don’t think so, I mean- OH I know something you may like! Its energy is similar to yours when I think about it.”

Tim watches as the man scurries to the back watching him nearly trip over a stray cord on his way. 

While he’s waiting for the oddball to come back he picks up the brown hat his eyes had wandered to earlier. He can’t help but think how adorable it would look on the blue-eyed man that he needs to get the name of-

“I’m back!”

Tim looks up from the hat to see the man holding a white plastic mask with black paint around the eye holes and paint at the mask’s mouth that looks like black lipstick. The man is right about the object being special because Tim reaches out and instinctively grabs the mask and puts it on his face. It’s a perfect fit to his face and Tim feels different the second he puts it on. He feels paranoid and more aggressive then he ever has before and that scares him. He can feel his breathing pick up and panic starts to set in but can’t bring himself to remove he mask, he feels like he’s been possessed. 

The mask is suddenly torn from his face by the man with the elf ears and who’s looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t realize that would happen!”

Tim stumbles and nearly falls as a sudden coughing fit overtake his body. His eyes burn and he can’t breathe he’s coughing so hard. He still doesn’t feel in control over his own body.

His panic is interrupted when a hand touches his shoulder and all coughing stops as quick as it started. He feels a soothing feeling course through his entire body as he feels control come back to him. He swears for a moment he can see Jay’s eyes lit up in a brilliant green, as soon as he sees it it’s gone. 

“Are you okay? Answer me!’

"Yeah yeah sorry. I’m okay now. Just give me a minute.”

Tim knows he should be worrying about what just happened but he’s much more worried about something he deems more important.

“What’s your name?”

The man looks surprised. Tim can’t blame him. He’d be surprised if someone asked for his name only seconds after they almost coughed their lungs out.

“My name is Jay. Like the bird.”

Tim smiles and thinks of how well the name Jay fits such a mysterious man. 

“I’m Tim. Like Kim but with a T instead of K”

Jay smiles but the worry is still evident in his eyes.

“I’m sorry about that. I’ve never seen anything like that happen before. I’ll throw it away right now.”

Tim feels anger and protectiveness swirl in his gut as Jay goes to take the mask away. He wants the mask, he NEEDS the mask.

“No, I want it”

Jay pulls the mask closer to him not looking willing to let Tim have it.

“I don’t know if that’s a good-”

“I’m the customer right!? You’re supposed to sell it to me whether you want to or not.”

Tim is surprised by the venom dripping from his words. He doesn’t understand why he feels so strange all a sudden.

Jay keeps his worried look and opens his mouth to speak before closing it. He hesitantly hands Tim the mask with regret in his eyes.

“Just keep it, Tim. Take it as an apology for me giving you the mask in the first place.”

Tim says nothing but starts to feel a wave of guilt at the idea of just taking the mask and leaving. He feels bad taking it for free from someone who’s trying to help him. Also, he wants to talk to the cute shopkeeper more. 

“I want to buy something else.”

“Oh. Alright?”

“Can I take that green hat?”

Jay smiles his first smile since Tim’s coughing fit and Tim feels slightly better about this interaction.

“That hats one of my favorite items here. Employees aren’t allowed to buy items but I wish I could get ahold of it.”

Tim grins and hands jay 10 dollars for the hat.

“Good because it’s for you.”

Jay looks confused, then surprised, then thrilled.

“Are you sure?! Let me pay you back at least!”

Tim shakes his head and tries to gather the little courage he has.

“No money but uh if you want to pay me back, you could y’ know maybe give me your number? We could go shopping together or something.”

For the second time today Jay looks confused, then surprised, then thrilled. Jay pulls out his phone eagerly and Tim puts in his number. Tim can tell he’s excited as Jay shakes while he bags the mask for Tim.

Jay tells Tim to be careful as he leaves the shop and Tim shoots back a charming smile. He can’t wait for Jay to call, maybe next time they see each other Tim can ask about Jay’s strange appearance.


	4. They are high school students. Brian gets detention. Tim, not wanting to be alone, joins them.

“Dammit, Brian stop before you get in trouble.”

“It’ll be fine Timmy!”

Tim forces himself not to facepalm as his boyfriend raids the school cafeteria for extra pudding cups.

“We’re seriously going to get expelled over a pudding cup!”

“Don’t worry man, I’ll take the wrath if they try.”

“I don’t want you to do that either!”

The door to the cafeteria slams open and Brian and Tim freeze like a deer caught in headlights. They come face to face with their furious cafeteria lady who looks like she’s about to stab them over pudding.

“It was my fault!’

Brian yells before Tim can even open his mouth.

"I wanted some pudding to take home and Tim was trying to talk me out of it. Sorry.”

The lunch lady glares at them before pulling out a pink dentation slip and shoving it into Brian’s hands like it was lit on fire. The woman shoos them out with a broom and locks the door behind them the second they leave. 

“Well………..We weren’t expelled?”

“Brian I love you but that was stupid. We’re supposed to go out to the movies tonight.”

“We can still go.”

“The movies only playing at one time tonight. We’ll have to go some other time.”

Brian gives Tim the same kind of look a kicked puppy would give and lowers his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I was just really looking forward to spending time with you this afternoon.”

“Me too.”

About that time they hear the class bell going off and hesitantly splits to go to their separate classes.

Tim walks into class wondering how to spend more time with Brian this afternoon and avoid being alone. He could call Jay to hang out until Brian gets out of detention but he remembers Jay mentioning something about going over to Alex’s house to help with a group project this afternoon. Maybe they’d let him sit with Brian in detention? Nah, they don’t let anyone set in the classrooms after school hours unless……they also have detention. A plan starts to form in Tim’s mind. It wouldn’t be the romantic night they planned but at least they’d still be able to spend time together. 

Tim knows an easy and quick way to get detention easily. The school has a very strict no smoking policy ad cigarettes aren’t even permitted on campus. Tim touches the box of smokes in his pockets and knows he has a very easy way of getting in trouble.

Tim waits for the teacher to entire the room and comes close to his desk before Tim’s cigarettes “accidentally” fall out of his pocket. 

Tim was right about it being an easy detention but underestimated how much he’d be yelled at. It brings a strange rebellious joy to Tim’s heart to piss off his teacher so badly. He’s always hated this teacher for the amount of homework they give anyways. 

After a lot of screaming and one class later Tim makes his way to the empty classroom for detention, only to find his boyfriend hunched over a desk working on something when he enters.

“Bri? What are you doing?”

Brian looks surprised by Tim’s appearance and looks him over almost disbelieving.

“YOU got detention? Don’t tell me it was over the pudding?!”

“It wasn’t over the pudding. The found my cigarettes.”

“Oh shit man! Are you in trouble?”

“A ton I guess but who cares. That teachers an asshole anyways”

Brian smiles and uncrunches from whatever he was working on.

“I made something for you, as an apology.” 

Tim’s eyebrow shoots up in surprise as Brian hands him a card made out of red construction paper. On the front of the card theirs two stick figures one with sideburns and one with an orange hoodie holding hands. On the inside Tim finds another drawing of himself with the words “YOU"RE RAD!” written at the bottom.

Tim grins and feels his chest fill with love. This card is so Brianish and Tim knows he’ll have to hold onto it forever.

“Apology accepted. Just don’t steal anymore pudding.”

Brian smiles and pulls a pudding cup from the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Too late.”


	5. Tim and Jay making crafts that remind them of one another.

“Crafts? What are we, five?”

Tim asks with a playful smile and a cigarette loosely hanging out of his fingers.

“Oh come on Tim it’ll be fun! Besides, when was the last time we just spent the day doing stupid crap? I want to spend a day just not worrying about everything.”

“Agreed. I could use a break too. But what kind of crafts are we even going to do? Do we even have money for supplies?”

Jay pulls himself off the bed with his hair standing up in all directions from laying down all morning. Tim tries not to laugh at Jay’s bed head but fails miserably which earns him a playful glare from Jay. Jay strides over to his backpack and pulls out a pair of old socks and glue that he was hoarding for who knows what reason.

“Old socks and glue?”

“I was thinking we could make sock puppet!”

“I think the spirit of a 5-year-old possessed you last night”

Jay huff in annoyance and throws a sock at Tim which lands directly on Tim’s face. As Tim peels the sock off his face he wonders when he and Jay got so domestic. He’s never seen Jay this playful before and it’s causing a warm foreign feeling in his stomach. Was this what Jay was lying before this mess? Tim doesn’t know, he can’t remember much of college anymore.

“Do you know how to make a sock puppet Tim?”

Tim is pulled from his thoughts from an excited Jay who’s dangling a sock from his face.

“We made them in the hospital a few times. They never turned out great.”

“We’re just trying to relax, they don’t have to be great. Mine won’t be.”

Jay goes over to the motel's desk and crouches over his art project like he doesn’t want Tim to see.

“Are you hiding from me or something?”

“No. I just can’t let you see it until I’m done.”

Tim playfully rolls his eyes and wonders what he wants his sock puppet to look like. His eyes wander to the man scrunched over the desk and get a mischievous idea. 

He grabs one of Jay’s notepads and tears off a piece of brown paper. He folds the paper into a cone and stapes it together before putting it on top of his sock puppet like a hat. 

“Hey, Jay!!! It’s you!!!”

Jay whirls around still hiding his art project and his eyes widen comically seeing Tim’s puppet. Jay stares at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Tim’s never seen Jay laugh so hard as tears stream down his face from laughter.

“I made you!”

Jay chokes through laughter before pulling out his art project and showing Tim.

It’s a sock pocket with pieces of black tape glued to the side looking like sideburns.

Tim can feel on the air leave his lungs as he wheezes with laughter. The entire motel room is filled with the sound of laughter as Tim and Jay try to stop themselves from falling off their respective beds and chair.

The only clear thought Tim can think through his joy is that they need to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jay are both a little ofc but I need more goofy Tim and Jay in my life.


	6. Brian and Tim were separated for several years for reasons they couldn’t help. They finally find each other and have a heartfelt reunion.

Hoodie runs but he knows theirs no point. Alex is quickly approaching with the intention of ending everything. Hoodie runs into the nearest room hoping against hope their will be a window to escape out of, theirs not and he has trapped himself. Brian's scared for the first time in years. He doesn't want to die like this. Not at the hands of an old friend while he's alone and can hardly remember who he used to be. He sees Alex out of his perpetual vision and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see what he knows is coming. He can hear the safety on Alex's gun come off and feels an agonizing sting of pain as a bullet shoots through his stomach. Alex doesn't even finish him off just methodically walks away as Brian's vision is engulfed by darkness. 

Brian's stomach aches as he comes back into conciseness in an unfamiliar place. Everything hurts, he's barely able to open his eyes through the pain. Trying to focus on anything other then the pain he looks around at his new surroundings. The room is annoyingly bright and smells of cleaning products, he's attached to some kind of machine that appears to be tracking his heart rate, but what startles him most is the liar asleep on the chair beside him clutching his hand tightly. 

He can't remember the last time he had human contact that wasn't Alex punching him in the face. He wants physical contact with another human being so bad but doesn't know how he feels about it is Tim. Tim's a liar and the reason most of this mess happened, says the static that overtook his brain years ago. Brian is so confused. Despite the angry static, he can feel a part of him that hasn't become corrupted yet yearns for his old friend and first love.

He can remember in college when they had sleepovers and Tim stroked his hair as he fell asleep. He remembers the night they sleepily kissed and Brian thought how he wanted to kiss Tim like that every night. He remembers Tim wearing his hoodie and sitting on his lap cuddling with him.

Tears well in Brian's eyes thinking about all the fond memories he's had with Tim and he squeezes Tim's hand a bit more roughly then he means to. 

"Mphf??"

Tim wakes up feeling the pressure on his hand and looks at Brian with wide teary eyes. 

"Bri?!?!"

Brian looks at Tim and feels tears falling down his face. Tim looks so different then Brian remembers. He has dark bags under his eyes and looks like he hasn't shaved in months. His hairs a mess and his clothes are wrinkled. Despite how messy Tim may look to others he will always looks beautiful to Brian. 

Tim reaches out and cradles Brian's face. He's incredibly angry at the man laid helplessly before him but more so relived that his best friends still alive. It breaks his heart seeing tears run down Brian's face. 

Brain watches Tim shakily raise from his chair and pull him into a firm hug. All the time he spent running made Brian forget how safe he felt in Tim's arms. For just a moment both of them can pretend nothings changed and their still in college being best friends. 

"You're going to be alright now bud. I missed you so much."

Tim whispers and Brain believes him. They both know a long and difficult recovery process awaits them and they'll have to learn to fully trust again but as long as they have each other everything will be fine.


	7. Jay having to help Tim undress after an injury.

Tim lays curled into the bed feeling his head pounding violently. He can still feel the dried blood on his temple and tangled in his hair. The motel lamp that seemed so dim last night now feels like it’s burning into his eyelids. Everything seems too loud and too bright. He’s so unbelievably grateful for Jay in the next room who’s bringing him some pain pills. He tries to stay awake and wait patiently for Jay to bring the medicine but his head is spinning. Tim can’t help but allow sleep to take him.

Jay can’t believe that fucking hooded freak hit Tim over the head with a pipe. Seriously, what did he ever do to them? He’s just glad he was able to drag Tim to the car before the hooded guy, Alex, or that thing finished them off. It was difficult helping the half-unconscious Tim to the car and Jay doubts they would’ve made it without Tim doing his best to walk. Jay takes a long shaky breath trying to settle his racing heartbeat. He knows it’s over now and they’re safely in the motel but he hasn’t been able to stop shaking since they’ve got back. He keeps replaying the moment Tim got hit over and over again. They heard a strange noise and went to investigate, only to be ambushed by the hooded man who was wielding a metal pipe. He hit Tim before either of them were even able to fight. Jay takes another deep breath as he remembers how Tim crumbled to the ground and hit his head yet again on the pavement. Jay couldn’t breathe, he thought Tim was dead, even the masked man froze for a moment before running into the woods. 

Jay wipes the tears gathering in his eyes and tries to focus on his current task of getting Tim pain medicine. He knows Tim should probably be taken to the hospital but that’s just not practical in their situation. Jay tries to shake off his worries as he finally grabs the pills and brings them to an asleep Tim.

Seeing Tim’s asleep Jay decides to leave him like that. Sleep may be the best thing for Tim’s head pain at this point. Jay notices Tim fell asleep with his jacket and boots still on. He doesn’t want Tim to overheat or give them a hefty cleaning bill if the hotel staff notice muddy footprints on their sheets. Jay approaches Tim and gently takes his shoes and jacket off before climbing into bed next to him. They’ve had to share a bed due to money problems for months but Jay doesn’t mind at all. He’s more than happy to sleep next to his warm, snoring, and most importantly alive crush. Jay smiles as Tim throws a protective arm over him in his sleep. Jay runs his fingers through Tim’s hair hoping to relive some of the pain in his head. 

Jay closes his eyes and tries to get some rest. Tim will need someone to take care of him in the morning after all.


	8. Tim has been Brian’s imaginary friend for what seems like forever. Then Tim leaves and Brian accepts the fact they weren’t real, until years later when Tim shows up in Brian’s house, much older and much hotter than they remember.

Brian sits on the floor of his home working on a cryptid themed puzzle. He puts the pieces together absent-mindedly trying not to feel isolated and lonely. All his friends ditched their hangout plans last minute to go on a group dates with their partners, leaving the single Brian by himself. He wishes he could’ve taken Tim on a date but knows that could never happen considering Tim’s not even real. 

Tim was Brian’s imaginary friend for as long as he could remember. Whenever he was scared, sad, or unsure Tim was always there to cheer him up! They played games of tag and hide and seek for hours at a time, they only stopped when Brian’s Mom would insist he eat dinner. Tim was always very shy for an imaginary friend, he disappeared whenever other kids or his parents were around. Brian remembers how sad it used to make him when Tim disappeared. He wanted to build forts with all his other friends and Tim, he wanted to eat dinner with his parents and Tim, he wanted Tim to do everything with him. Whenever Brian asked Tim why he’d disappear Tim would answer clearly “Other people make me nervous”, Brian understood completely. Then one day Tim disappeared for good. Brian agreed to play soccer with some real friends and Tim left like normal, except this time he never came back. Brian cried for days after losing his best friend. Tim always felt so real to him no matter what anyone said. Tim was so much more to Brian then just a disposable friend. Even in his early twenties, he’d still do anything to have Tim back. 

A knock on the door disturbs his thoughts. He doesn’t know why anyone would be at his house so late but curiosity gets the best over him and he slings the door open quickly. His jaw drops when he sees who’s standing behind the door. It’s someone who looks just like his former imaginary friend Tim. They have the same dark brown eyes and shy look on their faces he’s seen so many times before. 

“Brian?”

A strong but nervous voice asks curiously looking at Brian with confused eyes.

“Tim?”

Brian knows his voice is shaking as he reaches out for Tim and takes his hand. His hand is warm and real. He feels too real for this to be a hallucination.

Tim yanks Brian into a hug before Brian can fully process the situation. His extremely hot imaginary friend is here at his doorstep acting like a person and holding him. 

“What the hell is happening?”

Brian’s mummers are barely able to get his words above a whisper.

“I don’t know. I woke up in the forest and remembered you live here. You told me you wanted to play soccer so I went to relax in the woods until you were done and I saw this tall…………..thing. My head felt like it was going to explode and that’s the last thing I remember.”

Just when things couldn’t get more surreal Tim decides to add on to his previous sentence

“People can see me. On my way here a man in hat stopped to ask me if I was okay.”

Nothing about what Tim just said makes sense. How is any of this happening? He’s sure he has to be dreaming but this just seems too real. In his shock, Brian just steps out of the way and gestures of Tim to come in. They still have plenty of things to discuss but Brian needs to process everything first. At least now he may have someone to take on group date night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this and you can tell.


	9. Tim: first of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly, [Tim is typing...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Alcohol use

To say Jay is beyond confused when he gets a message from Tim at 3:30 in the morning with a picture of a random cat wearing a Santa suit is an understatement. 

“Tim, are you okay? Where did the cat come from?”

“First of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly” [Tim is typing…] 

Jay anxiously waits for Tim to finish his message. This isn’t like Tim at all, and the fact Tim is up so late is also concerning. It’s normally Jay who’s up into the late hours in the night and Tim who wants to get some sleep at 11 on the dot. Jay’s phone buzzes as another message from Tim comes in.

“Annd you have a lot of fucking nerve to be as hot as you are with your stupid hat and stupid dazzling smile”

Jay feels his face heat up and his mind go totally blank. Tim finds him hot? Jay fights the urge to scream into a pillow as he tries to get the nerve to message Tim back.

“Are you alright? What’s going on with you? Most importantly where. did. you. get. a. cat?”

“HIs name is Greg and I borrowed him.”

“The cat?!”

“Ye”

“What do you mean borrowed?”

“I climbed a fence had to rescue him from the tall fucker. Tall fucker has a vendetta againsy cats”

Jay gets a strange feeling that he knows what’s going on. He bought Tim some champagne as a holiday present yesterday not even considering that Tim would get drunk off it. He thought they could share the bottle together but Tim’s never had good impulse control.

“Are you drunk?”

“champaine”

Jay facepalms at the conformation and gathers his car keys. Given there current situation it’s not a good idea for Tim to be alone in an incapacitated state. Besides, Jay owes this to Tim after the last time he got drunk and forced Tim to carry him everywhere. His phone dings as yet another text from Tim comes in.

“my neighbor Juts call and say I stole their cat????????????????????????”

It looks like he’ll be taking care of a drunken Tim and returning a stolen cat tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do for this prompt but enjoyed this prompt immensely once I figured it out.


	10. Brian and Tim sharing a really long scarf.

"I told you to bring a coat!"

Brian teases as Tim shivers next to him. Brian is dressed for the 20-degree weather appropriately wearing a long scarf and a big fluffy coat. Tim's who's much more stubborn is wearing short sleeves and no coat.

"I'm fine! It's not that cold."

Tim lies and tries to nonchalantly scoot himself closer to his boyfriend. Brian doesn't comment just pulls Tim closer to him and tries to keep Tim warm with his body heat. 

The colder Tim gets the more worried Brian becomes. Brian tries to offer Tim his jacket but Tim refuses to take it out of care for Brian and stubbornness. 

Brian sighs realizing that there's no way he will get this jacket on Tim without wrestling him down and shoving it on him. If Tim's going to refuse the jacket maybe Tim would at least be willing to share.   
Brian unwraps half of his ludicrously long scarf and gently wraps it around Tim's neck. 

"It's fine dude, I don't mind sharing." 

Tim touches the scarf like it's made of pure gold and looks up at Brian with pure love and gratefulness. Brian chuckles noticing a blush spreading on Tim's face and takes his hand gently. 

"Hey, Tim why don't we go get some hot cocoa while we're out here? It will be romannntttiiiccc."

Tim rolls his eyes through his smile and kisses his boyfriend's cold cheek. 

"Sure, sounds fun. Maybe we could share that too?"


	11. Jay lightly kissing Tim on top of a freshly formed bruise.

“Tim?! What happened to you?”

Tim had gone out for 15 minutes to pick up his prescriptions and walked back into their shared hotel with a giant bruise on his head. 

“I saw Alex.”

Jay’s breath catches in his throat. The last time he saw Alex was when he was pointing a gun at himself and Jessica. Alex has already murdered one person for sure and probably the others who worked on MH. It’s well known to Jay that Alex probably wants Tim dead more than anyone else. They never were able to get along, not even when they were still working on MH.

“What happened?

"Well, he threw a rock at my head, hence the bruising. He must’ve been all out of ammo or just didn’t want to cause a scene In public place because he ran off. Or he thought he killed me. He’s not the best at killing people with blunt objects obviously.”

Jay can hear the anger coming from Tim’s words and he can’t blame him. Thoughts of guilt creep into the back of Jay’s mind when he remembers Tim is only wrapped back up with Alex because of him-

“It’s not your fault.”

Jay isn’t surprised by Tim picking up on his worry, it been a normal occurrence these last few months.

“Even if you put me back in this mess I’m glad I went with you.”

Jay knows that’s the most he’ll get out of Tim. Jay’s asked Tim a few times why the hell he’d ever join him after everything he’s caused but Tim just shook his head and changed the subject. He’s not expecting anything different today either, until

“It would’ve been you if not me. I mean I hope getting hit over the head doesn’t become a normal problem for me but…….”

Tim lets out a long sigh before hesitantly continuing.

“I would rather get hit then watch him do that to you. I think that’s the only thing I’m for sure of anymore”

A warm feeling spreads in Jay’s stomach as Tim’s words weigh heavy on his mind. Tim would rather get hurt than see Jay get injured? Jay can feel his body glide on autopilot over to Tim and pull him into a hug. Jay’s mind has gone to a fuzzy static at the mere thought of someone caring about him enough to risk themselves for him. Tim tenses in his arms for a mere second before tightly embracing Jay back.

“Thank you but please don’t get hurt for me. I wouldn’t know what to do if you were gone. I don’t think I’d be okay without you. Hell, I was already losing it before you ran off with me.”

Since Tim is making the effort to be vulnerable it’s only fair Jay attempts to open up as well. All they have are each other, and even if they have a hard time admitting it to themselves, they’d die for each other without a hence of hesitation. They’ve never admitted that out loud but Jay has seen the look on Tim’s face when Jay’s in danger. Jay has felt the mass amount of panic that overtakes him when Tim’s hurt and that feelings enough for Jay to know the lengths he’d go to protect Tim.

Jay knows he’s never had good impulse control but he even surprises himself when he leans down and gently kisses Tim’s bruised forehead. 

Jay wouldn’t be surprised or offended if Tim pushed away and never spoke to him again. He knows Tim cares for him but he highly doubts that care is one of a romantic nature. As Jay’s debating how to fake his death and start a new life he feels a soft kiss pressed to his nose by a grinning Tim.

“So, are you going to help me patch up or what?”


	12. Tim and Brian playing on the swings at a small playground that nobody goes to anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to posting one of these yesterday. O O P S

"Is this even legal Tim?" 

Brian climbs over the abandoned park fence nervously as Tim trails directly behind him. Brian's not even sure why Tim got the impulse to visit a run-down park but here they are climbing a fence. 

"I've been here plenty of times and haven't been arrested yet."

Brian trusts Tim and jumps to the other side of the fence with ease. Tim follows quickly behind him scaling the fence with slightly more difficulty then Brian had before him. Damn smoker's lungs. 

Brian notices how to run down the park is. If he had to take a guess he'd assume the park hasn't been opened in at least thirty years, it looks older then Tim. The park has monkey bars and a sew saw that's covered in rust. He has zero clues about how Tim even found this place. 

Despite looking like the swings are about to fall apart Tim walks over swings and sits without any hesitation. 

"Come swing with me! They are much more steady then they look I swear." 

Brian takes a seat in the swig next to Tim which is surprisingly steady. He loves seeing Tim so carefree and happy which seems to be becoming a more frequent occurrence. Tim probably would've been too shy to show Brian this more childish side of him just a few months ago. 

"I used to come here when I was a kid. I'm glad I got to make some memories with you here."

Brian is shocked that Tim would bring up his childhood out of the blue. Tim's childhood is a very touchy subject that he's never brought up willingly. Brian's asked a few times about his hobbies and interests as a child only to be shut down in the middle of a sentence. 

"You used to come here?"

Brian tries his best not to pry on a sensitive subject despite his overwhelming curiosity about how Tim was like as a child. 

"After fights with my Mom...…….I used to come here and play. It always made me happy to get out in nature and away from everything. No one was able to find me here. I guess they didn't realize I could climb fences."

Brian just stares at Tim. This is the first time Tim's ever mentioned his mother and by what it sounds like, there's a reason he doesn't talk about her. 

"I'm not trying to make the mood weird or anything. I wouldn't have brought you here if all I had was bad memories. I used to play on the swings for hours pretending I was a pirate on a ship. I caught an injured bird here and nurtured it back to health. When I think about my childhood this park was the best part of it. I wanted to make some good memories with you here."

Brian feels unbelievable special for Tim to bring him somewhere that's so important to him. Brian's mind wanders to all the places special to him he could take Tim. It means everything to him that Tim would feel safe enough to trust him with such personal information. 

"Anyway...…………...want to play on the see-saw for a bit?"

"Anything for you Timothy!"

Tim jokingly flips Brian off at the use of his full name and pulls Brian to the see-saw for a day of lighthearted fun. They can't wait for more days like this in the future.


	13. Jay and Tim going out for coffee one morning and Tim already knows Jay's order by heart.

Tim and Jay are holding hands in a small coffee shop that smells like cinnamon and muffins looking over the menu.

“Why are their five hundred types of coffee?”

“Because Tim, people like me live off caffeine.”

Since Tim killed Alex to protect Jay from being shot they’ve started to work on their relationship. It was a rocky road but they’re in a comfortable place now with each other, and, ready to try to move on from their pasts. Their first step to recovery is trying to go on more normal dates instead of having dates chasing a hooded man through the woods. 

Something new Tim’s learned about Jay in the past few months is how much he loves fancy coffee. He knew Jay liked coffee by the amount he drank but he always seemed content drinking the cheap hotel coffee that looked like dirty toilet water. When they stopped by a coffee shop a week after the entire “Alex situation” as Tim dubs it Jay’s eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store. Tim’s never drank anything other than black coffee and that’s fine by him. He’s always loved more bitter flavors and never bothers trying to order anything fancy. Jay, on the other hand, has a major sweet tooth which Tim already knew about. What he didn’t know was that Jay would order a coffee with enough sugar in it to kill a horse. He teased Jay about it for a while Jay teased him for drinking “the coffee equivalent of death”. 

“Tim? If I run to the bathroom can you order for me?”

“Sir I told you not to drink two convenient store slushies before a four-hour road trip.”

“It should be a law you have to get questionable slushies every time you go to a rundown store. It’s called living Timothy.”

Tim grins ear to ear hearing Jay’s dramatic statement and nods towards the bathroom in a “Go ahead I got this” kind of way. Jay pecks his check and scurries off towards the bathroom.

Of course, the second Jay walks off a cashier finally comes to the registrar and is ready to take their order.

“Hello, sir! Welcome to the Coffee Shack, how may I help you today?”

“I want just a plain black coffee with a blueberry muffin. My boyfriend will want a French Vanilla Swirl with a chocolate chip cookie.”

Should Jay eat that much sugar before having to sit still in a car for two more hours as they travel to their new permanent home? No, and Jay’s already excited enough, but he deserves a cookie dammit.

“Are we ready to go, Tim?”

Tim finishes paying just as Jay comes out of the bathroom clearly eager to get on the road and begin their future. 

“Ready when you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink coffee so I hope a French Vanilla Swirl is extremely sweet.


	14. Tim doesn't like talking on the phone, but Brian always calls them instead of texting. Brian admits that it's because they want to hear Tim's voice.

Tim sighs and tries not to just bang his head on the desk repeatedly hearing his phone ring. His boyfriend’s caller ID pops up on the screen and Tim just wants to throw his phone at the wall. He loves Brian so so much, but he hates phone calls even more. With texts, you can sit for a minute to consider what you’re going to reply with instead of stuttering and sounding like a moron to his hot boyfriend. You can even send the cute little animal gifs that Brian loves so much. 

Reluctantly, he picks up the phone and answers. He hates phone calls but he feels guilty ignoring Brian’s calls. Brian’s the one and the only person he’s consistently willing to answer the phone for. 

“Hey, buddy!”

Tim swallows his anxieties and tries to focus on how excited Brian sounds to hear his voice. 

“Hey, babe, what do you need?”

A little blunt but Tim wants this call to end as soon as possible. 

“Nothing much just bored. So, what are you doing? 

"Studying for final exams. I’m glad to hear from you but I can’t talk long.”

“Okay I don’t want to talk long I just missed you.”

Tim feels a warm fluffy feeling in his chest and pulls the phone closer to him wishing Brian was there holding him in his strong arms.

“What kind of final does a music student have? Do you just get essay questions about what the difference between a trombone and trumpet is?”

“I still can’t believe you thought those were the same thing!”

“When I was little I thought unicorns and narwhales were the same things so it’s not out of character!”

“Holy shit Bri!!”

“Aren’t you excited for me to be your doctor?”

“Yeah about that-”

Tim jokes and he can hear Brian snort loudly over the phone. Tim thought his heart would melt to the floor the first time he hears Brian snort while laughing, it’s funny, and charming, and unique, just like Brian himself. 

“Mind if I abruptly change the subject and get serious?”

Tim’s stomach drops. He’s always afraid of what someone will say to them when they “want to talk”. No, they were just joking around seconds ago. Brian wouldn’t break up with him or deliver bad news over the phone. That’s not who Brain is and nobody knows that better than Tim.

“I know you hate talking over the phone. You told me about it a few months ago, do you remember that?”

No, no Tim doesn’t remember that conversation but forgetting something important isn’t new to him.

“Then….why do you call me?” 

“I’m sorry but your voice is just to perfect. I have to hear it at least a few minutes every day.”

Welp Tim needs to get off the phone immediately before he screams in gay panic. He never thought anyone would ever say something like that to him, much less Brian.

“I’ll let you go now. I can guess you’re ready to hang up.”

“Actually, can we talk a little longer? I need to hear your voice to.”

Tim can feel Brian grinning over the phone and he hopes Brian can feel his joy as well. Talking on the phone will never be his favorite activity but with Brian, it comes a bit more naturally. Maybe he could try to use Brian’s voice to get over his phone fears.


	15. Jay getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Tim because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.

Jay wakes up in the middle of the night with a serious craving for mac n cheese. If one thing makes sense to him in this crazy world for this moment is how badly he needs a big scope of shells mac n cheese. The only problem is escaping his boyfriend’s loving embrace and not waking him up. Tim hardly sleeps well but tonight he’s out like a light, clinging to Jay tightly and snoring on his chest. Jay would feel absolutely awful if he woke Tim but he feels as if he’ll go as crazy as Alex if he doesn’t get a bite of cheesy goodness. 

First thing first he needs to get out of Tim’s iron grip. Jay knows he needs Tim to loosen his grip to successfully get loose. Jay kisses Tim’s head watching his brow furrow in confusion at the odd sensation before relaxing slightly in Jay’s arms. Jay pets Tim’s head for a few minutes knowing it’s the one thing that can always relax him when he’s awake. Tim’s arms finally relaxes enough for Jay to gently move them away from his chest and squirm his way out of the bed. 

He has a packet of microwavable mac n cheese that Jay assumes he can make quietly. He can’t. He doesn’t even get the packet out of his bag before tripping over the lamp cord and landing with a thud. Miraculously, he doesn’t wake Tim up but does notice him stir slightly in their bed. 

He’s finally able to make it over to the microwave without tripping over anything else and figures he can stop the microwave a few minutes before the alarm goes off to prevent it from beeping.

While he waits for his true love to finish cooking he thinks about his other true love, Tim Wright.

He had a huge crush on Tim in his college days but never acted on it due to his assumption Tim was dating Brian. He only learned after they went on the run together Brian and Tim were never dating, just really close best friends. Jay felt foolish for never even asking any of the cast what they were and regrets only getting to know Tim after releasing his medical records. Even after all the bad things that happened in their relationship Jay wouldn’t do it over. They ended up together in the end, and they’re happy, that’s all that really matters- and the microwave is loudly going off louder then a fucking marching band.

Tim almost falls out of the bed when the microwave go’s off, all to used to having to jump and run.

“Jay?! What’re you doing?”

“I was hungry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jay feels terribly guilty for waking him after trying so hard to stay quiet. His stupid gay yearning distracted him. 

“It’s fine Jaybird. What’re you making?”

“Mac n cheese?”

“………Want to make your attractive and loving boyfriend a cup?”

“Of course! I’ll start it now.”


	16. Tim and Brian making crafts.

Tim shuffles back and forth trying to figure out the perfect gift for his boyfriend. It's their first holiday together and he wants to make it a memorable one. He doesn't have hundreds of extra dollars to spend considering any extra money he gets is going towards an engagement ring. 

Tim considers all of the things Brian likes and can't decide what Brian would like the absolute best that's semi cheap. The only thing that comes to Tim's mind is Brian mentioning how cold it's been recently and his hoodie just isn't keeping him warm enough. A coat could be a nice gift but it's not as heartfelt as Tim would prefer...….that's it! He's taken up knitting as a hobby recently and could probably knit up a fine sweater. He could even make it Brian's favorite color, a dull yellow. He already has the yarn he just has to get to work! He hopes Brian will be able to tell all the effort and love put into it.

Across town, Brian is also trying to figure out his boyfriend's gift. Tim hasn't asked for anything and just says "I have the greatest gift anyone could have already, I've got you." anytime Brian asks. While it makes his heart melt he still wants something to wrap and for Tim to open holiday morning. Since Tim isn't going to tell him Brian has to get creative with his planning. He knows Tim wears jewelry on occasion and LOVES homemade sentimental things...……. A bracelet! Tim mentioned in passing the other day he loves the old red string of fate legend and he finds the concept so romantic. Brian's pretty sure he can make matching red rope bracelets for them symbolizing a red string of fate. Brian can't stop grinning as he runs to the store to get supplies. He can't wait to see Tim's face when he opens his gift!

A few months later the boys hurriedly race each other downstairs to open their gifts. Tim's so proud of Brian's sweater and is very content with how it came out. Tim finished with it earlier then he expected so he added a pocket in the front and a sequin heart on the sleeves. Brian, on the other hand, finished Tim's bracelet last minute and is never making a bracelet again. He's so glad he made one for Tim but never again. Turns out he has issues braiding rope into the shape of a bracelet but it'll be worth it if Tim's happy. 

Tim reaches for his gift first and is already excited for it seeing the look of pure excitement of Brian's face. He gently opens the wrapping paper and opens the small box it's contained in. His eyes widen to the point Brain's worried they'll bulge out of his head. Brian can see Tim quickly wipe away tears and for a moment he's worried he fucked up on his gift choice until Tim hugs him tightly and presses a deep kiss on his lips. 

"This is based on the red string of fate right?"

Tim asks softly and Brian replies with a nod, gently taking the bracelet from him and slipping the bracelet on Tim's wrist. 

Tim kisses Brian again before handing Brian a neatly wrapped gift and nodding at him to open it. Brian tears open the wrapping and only stops seeing a beautifully knitted sweater. Brian tenderly runs his fingers over the soft material and slips it on. It's soft, warm, and a perfect fit, it even has a pocket in the front! Brian tackles Tim is a hug accidentally knocking Tim down in the process. They land on the floor still tightly holding each other. For a moment they feel as if they're the only two people in the world. They're only interrupted from their cuddle by a snowball hitting Tim's window thrown by a mischievous Alex. With one look they know they have to go and get vengeance on Alex in a snowball war. Tim and Brian hurry outside still proudly wearing their bracelet and sweater.


	17. Jay is trying to seduce Tim without realizing, that Tim is already trying to seduce them. Whether or not Tim is as dense is up to you.

To say Jay has no idea how to flirt is an understatement. He's spent the last three years only having minimal contact with Alex and no contact with anyone else. Even before all this, he was never the flirty type. He's had a few small crushes over the years but never anyone he passionately pursued. That is until he teamed up with Tim. 

Tim was one of Jay's small crushes in college. Despite never speaking much, Jay was intrigued by Tim's handsome looks and cute smile. He tried to work up the nerve to ask Tim out for coffee but was never able to gather the courage. Then they lost contact with each other for a few years but not without thinking of each other frequently. Now Tim's with him again and he has no idea how to woe him. 

The door to the motel opens as Tim comes back with a bag of groceries. Jay's been holed up in their room all morning going through codes while Tim drives around doing their necessary chores. 

"Anything interesting happens?"

Jay asks chewing at his lip nervous for the potential answer. He never likes it when Tim leaves but knows it's a necessity. 

"I got to pet a dog but no signs of that thing."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do with you gone"

Jay swears he can see a light brush spread on Tim's face as he takes some groceries from Tim to help ease the load. Jay feels static travel through his fingers as the lightly brush up against Tim's. 

Tim brushes past Jay as he goes to put the produce away and walks by Jay just slightly too closely. Jay can smell Tim's cheap cologne mixed with the heavy smells of coffee and cigarettes and it makes his heart skip a beat. 

"You smell really nice."

Jay almost slaps his hand over his mouth at the embarrassing confession. Why did he just say that? Tim looks up at Jay in surprise and gives a small smile Jay's way.

"You aren't too bad yourself Merrick."

Jay's been attempting to flirt with Tim for a few months now but Tim doesn't seem to understand his intentions. He's not sure if Tim doesn't feel the same or he's so bad at flirting Tim doesn't even realize he's is trying to flirt. 

Tim takes some chicken out of the bag and Jay gets a flashback of the worse pick up line he's ever heard but also one he thinks Tim will find funny.

"If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable."

Tim nearly drops the chicken and chokes on his spit at Jay's terrible attempt at flirting. 

"What the fuck was that? Are you flirting with me????"

Jay isn't sure how to answer that question. He was hoping Tim would just pick up on it then never mention it again.

"Yea? I think..... I've been trying to for a while but I get it if you don't-" 

"But I've been flirting with you for the past year and you haven't said a word!"

Jay's brain comes to a grinding halt as he tries to comprehend what Tim just said. Tim's been flirting with him? TIM LIKES HIM?

"When did you do that?"

"I bought you a dozen roses last week!"

"I thought they were friendship roses! What about you? I'm always complimenting you and you never acknowledge it."

"Bri- Friends compliment each other all the time and it doesn't mean anything!"

They just stare at each other for a moment minds racing at 100 miles per hour. Neither of them knows what they should say now. Should they ask each other on a date? Are they a thing? Why are they such disasters? After at least a minute of uncomfortable silence, Tim is the first to break it.

"So if we are both y' know into each other, are we a thing or?"

"I don't know? I mean so much is going on I just don't know. Maybe we could get some coffee and figure it out?"

Tim smiles still tense but looking marginally more comfortable then he did seconds ago.

"That doesn't sound half bad."


	18. Tim and Brian as supernatural creatures.

“Ok Brian you win! Come out now!”

Tim walks through the abandoned building avoiding the broken boards and looking for his boyfriend. His flashlight lights up the dark building that most people wouldn’t be able to see in. Bats dart around the celling in curiously of all the noise being made by Tim’s loud foot steps. Tim jumps as he hears a loud clattering from the next room over. He slowly walks through the door way only to see-

“BOO!”

“AH! Brian!!!”

Brian laughs and floats to the floor while Tim pouts in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry dude I had to! I’m a ghost! It’s in the handbook!”

Tim grunts and buries his head in his boyfriends transparent but solid chest while he continues chuckling. Brian reaches out and pets Tim’s ears trying to soothe him.

The two of them were a unique pair that understand each other better then anyone else. In a world full of normal people they’ve had a hard time connecting with others due to their supernatural existences. Brian is a ghost and Tim is a werewolf. 

Tim was born that way to a horrified mother who sent him off to a hospital the first time a full moon came around. Of course since the hospital was meant to hold humans not werewolves he ended up escaping quite a few times and hiding in the abandoned buildings in the area. That’s where he met Brian.

Brian is new to the undead life only dying last summer after the upstairs floor broke while he was exploring and he fell to his death. He remembers the first time he met Tim and how frightened he was at first. They met only three days after he died and Brian had spent those few days curled up in a ball terrified out of his mind. His fear was only elevated when he felt a large hand on his shoulders and a gruff voice asking if he was okay. When he whirled around he came face to face with a man covered in fur who also had yellow eyes, a tail, and wolf ears sticking out the top of his head. Tim also seemed taking aback by Brian being see through but never seemed afraid of him. Tim took pity on the scared man in front of him and spent a few hours just talking to and assuring Brian until he calmed down for the first time in days. 

They’ve stayed together ever since and have made this old building their home. They’ve even made a friend in a nosey paranormal investigator named Jay. 

Tim is pulled out of his thoughts by Brian pulling him into a soft “I’m sorry for scaring you” kiss. When Brian pulls away Tim notices his happy shit eating grin and tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“Your tails wagging!”

“Yeah well it’s your fault for making me so happy.”

“Do you remember when I told you I liked you?”

“………………….Don’t remind me.”

“You’re tail wagged so hard it knocked our vase over!”

‘What about you? You got so flustered when I kissed your check you started dripping ectoplasm!“

"Baby I drip ectoplasm every time I see you ;)”

“I think you’re the only person who can use that line and sound hot doing it.”

Brian suddenly pulls away from Tim and runs over to the laptop Jay let them borrow.

“Bri? What’re you doing?”

“Putting on our song!!”

“Our song?”

Brian nods and turns on the song “Monster Mash”. Tim snorts and shakes his head as his boyfriend takes his hands and goofily begins to dance. Tim smiles at his unusual partner thinking how lucky they were to find each other as he joins in on Brian’s dance.


	19. Tim was sent to kill Jay but they got hurt and now Jay is naively nursing Tim back to health and calling them cute pet names and Tim just cannot do this.

Tim wakes up with a pounding feeling in his head and warm blankets covering his sore body, he feels like he was hit by a truck. He can’t remember where he is or why he’s so sore. He has a terrible feeling he knows what happened when he looks over and notices a familiar white mask on the unfamiliar nightstand. He pushes himself into a sitting position with much difficulty just as a familiar man walks into the room.

Despite his pain, he can recognize Jay immediately with his always present curious look on his face, what Tim doesn’t recognize are the bruises littering Jay’s faces. He hasn’t seen Jay in a few weeks, not since he punched Jay in the parking lot. Tim knows he didn’t hit Jay enough to leave that many bruises. 

“You scared the hell out of me. How are you feeling?” 

Tim is surprised by Jay’s tender words. He had considered calling Jay a few times since everything went down and apologize for punching him. He’s not sorry for being angry, Jay crossed a major line after all, but he is sorry for getting violent. Jay can be a dumbass but Tim knows he just wants to help everyone, and whether or not he wants to admit it, he missed Jay. 

“Fine, I guess. What happened?”

“I think you got hit by a car? You were laying on the road when I found you. I thought you were dead Tim.”

Ah well, that’s why he feels like he got hit by a truck. 

“How did you find me?” 

Jay lowers his eyes to the ground pulling himself into a hug, clearly thinking of something he’d much rather not remember.

“I woke up in the woods. I have no idea how I got there and I was covered in bruises.”

“Welcome to my world.” Tim thinks bitterly before telling that train of thought to can it. Nobody should have to experience what he goes through.

“I…….walked for a long time trying to find a way out until I heard a car swearing. I followed the noise hoping to find a road so I could hitchhike back but I found you instead.”

“Oh. Are you all alright? No offense Jay but you look terrible.”

“Yeah………just pretty sure I got the shit beaten out of me at one point.”

Tim grimaces realizing that Jay’s in no state to take care of him. He’s not even sure how Jay got him back here.

“You should go lay down. I’ll be fine Jay, I can take care of myself.”

“I’ll be okay too. I’m going to go make us something to eat cutie. I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

Jay quickly leaves the room before Tim can argue with him. The fast little bastard who thinks he’s a cutie apparently. Tim sighs and leans back against the pillows trying to get some rest while Jay’s gone. He absent-mindedly puts his hands in his pockets and feels something horribly like a tape hit his fingers. He slowly removes the object from his pocket already knowing what it is. In his hand is a tape labeled “YOU DID THIS” 

Tim groans and has a sense of urgency to watch the tape. He doesn’t even consider calling to Jay as he stumbles over to the camera Jay conveniently left on the nightstand. He pushes the tape into the camera’s slot and presses play as a familiar hooded man appears on the screen. Tim’s fists tighten as he realizes that hooded fuck was filming his alter running aimlessly through the woods. Suddenly a stick breaks behind the mask figures and they whirl around only to come face to face with a confused Jay.

“What the hell-”

Jay whispers on-screen obviously not expecting the masked men’s appearance. Jay can’t even run before Masky grabs him and violently cracks his head against the tree. Jay collapses like a ton of bricks and Masky looks at the hooded man for confirmation on what to do next. The Hooded man makes a stabbing gesture and Tim thinks he’s going to pass out when he realized what the gesture meant. Back on the tape Masky climbs on top of Jay and begins beating him brutally for what seems like hours. Tim is gripping the camera tightly not believing what he’s seeing. He did this to Jay? Finally, much to Tim’s overwhelming relief the thing that’s tormented him since childhood appears and the masked men have no choice but to flee. 

Tim exhales when the video ends and he has to take a moment to remember that Jay’s fine. Just then the door swings open as Jay comes in with a tray of fruit. He must know something’s wrong as soon as he sees how pale Tim’s gotten in the last 10 minutes. 

“I almost killed you!”

Tim blurts out which Jay reacts to by flinching. He can’t lie to Jay. Not after he just saved Tim’s life.

“Tim? What do you mean by that?”

Jay looks at Tim with wide curious eyes and he feels sick.

“I’m the reason you’re so bruised. I found a tape in my pocket.”

“Tape?!”

Tim hands Jay the camera knowing that he deserves the truth. Tim watches as Jay turns the tape on and his face slowly contorts in horror. Jay sets the camera down as the tape ends and looks at Tim. Tim prepares for screaming, or demands for him to leave, or Jay to start filming so he can tell everyone on YouTube how terrible he is-

“Tim it’s ok.”

Tim feels a hand on his shoulder as Jay comforts him?

“It wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t your fault and you wouldn’t do something like that when you’re in control.” 

Tim shakes his head in disbelief as Jay looks at him with warm eyes. 

“You aren’t afraid of me? I’ll go if you want me to. I understand.”

“Of course not Tim. Listen we can figure this entire Masked thing out together. I want you to stay here…..I’ve really missed your company.”

Tim feels overwhelming relief with the confirmation he’s forgiven and has an ally to help him get through all this. Tim sinks into Jay’s chest suddenly overcome but a wave of exhaustion from his injuries and emotional state. Jay says nothing just holds him and lays his chin on Tim’s head. 

“Go to sleep, Tim. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Tim falls asleep almost instantly still in Jay’s arms.


	20. Tim and Brian are both single parents and they meet at the playground where Brian's child is misbehaving and Tim decides to comment on Brian's parenting just to have Brian break down into tears.

Tim watches from the sidelines as his daughter runs around with all the other kids her age. His hands itch with compulsions for a cigarette but he doesn’t want to smoke in front of a group of children. Looking for a distraction to prevent him from smoking his eyes land on a brunette male wearing a yellow hoodie sitting tensely on the park bench. Tim goes over and sits next to him earning a startled jump from the other man, he must’ve not been expecting company. 

“Can I sit?”

“Sure! I’m Brian nice to meet you!”

Tim notices that the man has an adorable tooth gap when he grins and can feel his heart begin to race. 

“I’m Timothy but I hate being called that. Just call me Tim.”

Brian sticks out his hand for Tim to shake and Tim shakes it while hoping his hand isn’t overly sweaty. If it is Brian doesn’t seem to notice as he keeps staring at Tim’s face. Their hands stay together just a little too long before finally pulling away, however, Brian remains staring.

“Is something wrong with my face?”

“NO, not at all. Sorry, I may have checked you out a little intensely. I normally don’t see such cute guys in the park. You new in town?”

“Forward aren’t you?”

“Life’s to short not to flirt with cute guys!”

“Fair enough. To answer your questions I and my daughter just moved here a few weeks ago. My husband Jay uh died a few years ago in a botched robbery. I just wanted to get us somewhere new away from all the memories.”

“Shit man I’m so sorry.”

Tim shrugs hating that the conversation’s taken an awkward turn. He doesn’t know why he felt so comfortable being open with a man he’s met 10 minutes ago but here they are. His eyes travel back to the playground looking for his daughter only to find a little boy trying to rip a toy out of her hands. 

“HEY!! DON’T DO TAKE THAT IT’S NOT YOURS!!”

He yells at the boy who quickly releases the toy after hearing an intimidating grown-up yell at him. The boy kicks the swing set next to him angry about not being able to get his way.   
Brian looks shaken by the incident much to Tim’s confusion. 

“What a brat huh? His parents need to teach him how to behave.”

Tim looks over to Brian to see his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking in sobs. Tim has no idea what’s going on but places a comforting hand on Brian’s back and begins rubbing in gently.

“I’m not sure what to do.”

Brian whispers under his breathe as he leans into Tim’s touch as if it’s the only thing in the world keeping him grounded.

“That was my son.”

Oh. OH. Fuck. Tim feels terrible now and wishes he could just climb in a hole and disappear. 

“I’m so sorry I had no clue that was your-”

“Why? You’re right. I need to teach him to behave and I don’t know how.”

Brian suddenly grabs Tim’s hand again and squeezes his hand tightly. 

“It’s going to be fine. Nobody is an expert at raising kids, I’m sure as hell not. I was just lucky to adopt a daughter with such a sweet personality.” 

“It won’t be. I’m trying to finish med school and do all our chores and take care of a kid all at once. I’m a single dad and I’m doing my best but it just doesn’t seem to be enough”

That’s a lot out of a stranger but Tim still feels incredibly sympathetic for him. Tim knows how hard it can be to be a single Dad and wants to do anything he can to help out. 

“Can I help you out some? My husband left plenty of money for us to live comfortably so I’m not working right now. I don’t mind coming over and cleaning for you or babysitting whenever you need it.”

“Are you serious?! I can’t pay you-”

“I want to do it for free. Life’s to short not to help out cute guys.”

Brian laughs and wipes his eyes still holding onto Tim’s hand. 

“That sounds amazing. Want to come over for coffee tomorrow and we can talk about it more?”

“I’ll be there.”


	21. Tim being an artist, and Jay as their muse.

Tim stares at Jay lazily lounging on the bed and feels inspiration hit him. If he’s being honest inspiration has been hitting him frequently lately since he’s been on the road with Jay. Jay is the perfect model with his expressive eyes, trademark and identifiable hat that he’s always wearing, and lips that Tim desperately wants to kiss. 

He pulls out his sketchbook and begins doodling Jay who’s used to being Tim’s model. Jay lays still trying not to mess up Tim’s drawings only moving his eyes to watch Tim’s expression as he draws. He loves when Tim gets a focused determined look on his face as he captures Jay in a way he only wishes he could see himself in.

“Y'know if my drawings ever somehow ended up in a gallery I’d want one of my drawings of you to be the centerpiece.”

Now Jay has to move and hide his face in the musty hotel pillow. Tim smirks and moves closer to Jay running a hand through his fluffy hair and leaving a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“Jaybird can you pose for me again?”

“Only if I get a kiss out of it.”

Tim gently pulls Jay’s face off the pillow and plants a kiss on his lips only pulling away when they need oxygen again. 

“Okay fine I’ll pose now but Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Tim and Jay stare at each other for a long moment before almost falling off the bed in laughter.


	22. Tim and Brian falling asleep under the stars together... Only to wake up covered in bug bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you make bug bites cute????

Tim and Brian cuddle close on the picnic blanket watching the meteors to pass overhead. They’ve driven out to the highest mountain in Alabama to watch a beautiful meteor shower under the beautiful starry sky. The forest surrounds them making Tim nervous but he knows he’s safe in Brian’s embrace.

Tim and Brian try to stay awake but the combination of snuggling with each other and watching the meteors fly overhead to make them tired. Brian is the first to drift off curled against his boyfriend who could be described as a heater and Tim relishes in how safe he always feels with Brian before quickly drifting off into slumber.

Tim awakes in the morning with his head on Brian’s chest and stretches out his body much like a cat. The sunlight shines violently in his eyes and he’s tempted to just lay back down on Brian and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. He would’ve if not for the violent itching on his arms and legs. 

“Ugh, why am I, itchy man?”

Tim hears Brian beside him finally waking up and noticing how itchy he was upon awaking. 

“I’m itchy too. Not our brightest idea to spend the night in the woods huh?”

“Mh not really but I enjoyed spending time with you. We should do this more often but without the bug bites.”

“Yeah, we can start planning when we get home. Maybe we could stop by the store and get some anti-itch cream first?”

“It’s a plan! Especially the itch cream……”


	23. Brian staring admiringly at Tim from across the room. A friend whispers into Brian's ear: 'Why are you so thirsty?

Brian watches Tim laugh while talking to Jay about cheesy movies. He loves seeing Tim in social settings with a big grin on his face and working the room as he owns it. For being such an introvert who claims to hate people he has no trouble charming others with his dry humor and caring aura. Brian could tell Tim was nervous to come to such a big party but relaxed quickly seeing all their friends also in attendance. Brian admires how quickly Tim was able to get along with Jay, Seth, Amy, Sarah, and even Alex! Even though Tim claims not to get out much he has the best taste in movies Brian has ever seen and is genuinely surprised that he’s a music major and not a film major. 

Even if Tim didn’t have the best personality his face is something Brian could stare longingly at for days. His dark eyes that just draw Brian in and how uniquely special his smile is. His smile is a bit crocked and shows so much warmth in it. Brian could feel himself falling in love with Tim the first time Tim gave him the honor of shooting a smile his way. He begins growing out his sideburns recently for Alex’s movie and Brian has to say for not being fond of facial hair on other men Tim pulls it off stunningly. It almost makes him want to try growing a mustache out for himself.  
He loves his fashion taste with the flannels that look so good on him-

He’s interrupted from his daydreams by Seth sitting next to him and seeming to notice the longing gazes he’s holding on Tim. Seth who’s slightly intoxicated grabs onto Brian’s shoulder and whispers in his ear,

“Why are you so thirsty?”

Brian nearly drops his soda in shock and quickly runs to meet with Tim as Seth’s laughter rings out behind him.


	24. Tim and Jay as childhood friends, reuniting after years of separation.

Jay’s finger idles over the call button as he tries to get the nerve to call his childhood best friend. He hasn’t seen Tim in over 10 years, not since Tim was sent to a mental hospital and they never spoke again. Jay wanted to contact Tim so badly over that time but his parents would never let him believing Tim was “dangerous” Jay has a hard time believing that someone he used to search for reptiles with and play pirates in their tree forts was a dangerous person undeserving of friendship. He’s searched for Tim online for years but was never able to find a number for him, until today. A random search on Facebook was able to pull up a page with Tim’s number at the top, now Jay’s trying to convince himself to reconnect with his old friend.   
Jay counts to three and forces his thumb to hit the call button. The phone rings only twice between picking up and Jay almost chokes. He didn’t prepare this far. What’s he supposed to say??!! Shit, he really should’ve planned-

“Hello?”

Too late to plan now. His voice throws Jay off. He remembers Tim having a meek a squeaky voice, not a strong and gruff voice that makes his stomach flop.

“Uh hey, Tim right?”

“Yeah? Who is this?”

“It’s Jay do you um remember me at all?”

The phone goes completely silent and Jay worries that Tim doesn’t remember him after all. 

“Are you fucking serious?”

Tim laughs and it sounds confusing and disbelieving like he couldn’t believe Jay would reach out after such a long time. Jay almost can’t believe he had the nerve to call himself.

“Yeah, it’s nice to hear your voice again! What have you been up to?”

“Nothing exciting. Hanging with friends, working, having doctor’s appointments. Listen let’s just get to the point. Why did you call me after a fucking decade? I’m glad to hear from you but it’s weird.”

Jay is so glad Tim’s kept his bluntness over the years. It’s the thing Jay admired the most about them when they were little. Some people get offended by how to the point Tim can be but Jay’s always appreciated knowing what Tim was thinking.

“I know I should’ve called you sooner but my parents-”

“Didn’t let you? I fucking figured. I’m not angry at you I’m just surprised you made the effort to call. I assumed you forgot about me.”

“Seriously?”

Now Jay has to laugh. He’s thought about Tim at least every other day since they’ve been separated. 

“No way! I don’t think anyone who’s ever met you could forget you.”

“That means a lot, thanks.”

The conversation stalls but it doesn’t feel awkward. It feels comfortable like when they had sleepovers together and watched Disney movies together. Jay remembers how much Tim loved the happy romantic endings and how much he wished he could give a happy romantic ending to Tim. Okay fine maybe Tim wasn’t just his childhood best friend, he was also Jay’s first love.

“So where are you living? Are you still in Alabama?”

“Yeah, I’m going to college as a music major and staying with my buddy Brian at the moment. His house is just a few minutes from campus.”

“Do you want to meet up sometime? It’s nice to hear from you but seeing you in person would be even better.”

“That sounds fun. Do you remember that old pizza place we used to go to all the time? Is it even still opened?”

“I’m pretty sure it is! I see people going in and out all the time. I live like five minutes from it.”

“Why don’t we go there Friday? We can catch up and maybe get, some coffee after?” 

“I’m putting it on my calenderer now!”

Jay’s heart is beating a mile per hour at the mere thought of seeing Tim’s face again. He’s already counting down the minutes until Friday and from the tone of Tim’s voice, it sounds as if he’s more then ready to reunite with Jay once more.


	25. Brian and Tim as winged humans.

"C'mon Tim I'm way ahead of you!"

"Don't get cocky yet!" 

Tim and Brian fly through the tree's weaving in and out in a race. Tim is nowhere near the best flyer, In fact he's only been making an effort to fly in the last year. Growing up he was always to afraid to soar through the air in fear of plummeting to the ground. He never knew anyone with wings like his until going to college and getting out of is tiny hometown. College is where he met other winged human Jay, Alex, Seth, Sarah, Amy, Jessica, and most importantly to him, Brian. 

Brian was the first person Tim noticed on campus with his large fiery golden wings that attracts the attention of everyone who meets him. All it took was their eyes meeting for them to become inseparable. Tim learnt pretty quickly Brian's passion for flying and doing aerial tricks which Brian talked about non stop. Brian was disappointed to hear Tim never learnt how to fly and volunteered to be his one and only flight instructor. Tim was apprehensive at first but between Brian's enthusiasm and support from his friends it wasn't long until he was giving flying chance. In only a year he's become almost an expert flyer and oh yeah started dating his perfect flight instructor. 

"You're lagging behind!"

Brian yells in front of him snapping Tim out of his daydream. Tim is determined to beat Brian and show how much he's improved. He uses his advantage of having a huge wing span to glide underneath Brian getting ahead with ease. He looks back to see a proud glint in Brian's eyes and knows he has to win to show Brian how much his coaching has helped. Tim puts all the effort he can into speeding ahead and for the first time since they've began racing Tim is able to beat Brian.

"You won!"

Brian runs and embraces him the second they land on the ground proud of Tim huge accomplishment. 

"I couldn't have done it without you!"

Brian playful narrows his eyes and falls dramatically to his knees.

"All this time...….I was orchestrating my own demise...…..I was a traitor to myself...…"

"Sorry Brian but this was my plan all along. The throne is my now."

Tim reaches out his hand for Brian to take and pull himself up which he accepts.

"I'm seriously proud of you for winning man."

Tim just responds by pecking Brian on the lips and darting back into the air.

"You want one more chance to reclaim your throne?"

"You're on!"


	26. Jay: I always knew it would end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death Warning For This Drabble

The bullet seers into his side and Jay knows this is it. He can see that thing towering over him ready to take his body away. Jay always knew death was possible in this investigation and thought he accepted the possibility, but now it’s here and he’d do anything to keep living. He still wants to do so many things, he wants to hear the birds chirp in the early morning, he wants to get married and have a family, and he wants more than anything to see Tim one final time. Why did he attack Tim? Jay doesn’t know, his mind has been filled with static for weeks. He wishes he could go back and at the very least tell Tim goodbye. Tell Tim that he forgives him, tells Tim that he better not blame himself for this, tell Tim to move on and live a good life, tell Tim that he was desperately in love with him. The Operator comes closer and Jay closes his eyes - Just as Jay hears the door flying open and feels The Operator disappearing. 

Jay keeps his eyes closed assuming it was Alex coming back to finish the job. He expects to hear the click of a gun but instead hears a gasp and gentle hands gripping his shoulders. 

“JAY? JAY? DON’T DO THIS DON’T YOU FUCKING DO THIS!”

Jay forces his dreary eyes open and see’s Tim’s beautiful face one last time. He’s rapidly getting weaker and he knows he doesn’t have long now.

“Can you hear me?! It’s going to be okay, you’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.”

Liar. Jay can hear how badly Tim’s voice is shaking. He’s so sorry to leave him alone again. Tim deserves so much better. It burns so much to speak but the least he can do after all the trouble he’s caused is comfort the one who deserves it the most.

“Tim….it’s fine…I always knew it would end like this.” 

Tim physically collapses at Jay’s words and he can feel Tim’s hands holding on desperately to his jacket. Jay grabs Tim’s hand and clutches it as tight as his weak body will let him. 

“Jay don’t go! Please…I love you please.”

Jay smiles at the very least knowing he was loved. He wishes he had enough strength to kiss him, and apologies for everything, and spill all the feelings he ever had. 

Jay feels Tim grab his body and hold him as the darkness starts to engulf him.

“Tim, everything’s going to be fine.”

And just like that Jay was gone, still being tightly held in Tim’s arms.


	27. Tim as a babysitter of Brian's younger sibling, who got hired to watch over the kid, because the parents don't trust Brian enough to leave them alone with their sibling for extended period of time.

Tim knocks on the auburn door to the unfamiliar house holding the ad for his new job in his hands. He’s never had a babysitting job before but as long as he’s getting paid he’ll make it work. The door opens to a woman standing there and she rushes him in quickly, running a few minutes late. 

The woman must be in a rush because she informs him the little ones are down for a nap and hands Tim a list of guidelines to take care of the kids before rushing out the door. Tim looks at the list which thankfully isn’t very long. According to the list, all he needs to do is make dinner, keep them entertained, and put the young ones to bed at 8, that sounds easy as -

“Sup dude! You the babysitter?"

Tim nearly jumps out of his skin hearing the very mature voice. As far as he knows he’s only watching two younger kids today. He whirls around and comes face to face with a boy who doesn’t look much younger than him, in fact, he looks slightly older. He’s casually eating pizza rolls and is wearing an oversized hoodie while watching Tim with curious eyes. He doesn’t look like a robber. 

"Yea? Who are you?"

"I’m Brian! I live here and you’re babysitting me. Wanna pizza roll?”

Tim takes the pizza roll while wondering what the point of him being here is. He needs the money badly but dealing with kids isn’t his thing. If Brian was just watching his siblings Tim could’ve put ads up for jobs he enjoys, like lawnmowing. 

“Aren’t you my age? Why aren’t you watching your siblings?”

“I dunno how old are you?”

“17 but I’ll be 18 in four months.”

“HA, I’m older than my babysitter!!! But just by two months. Annnnddddddd I’m not watching them because the last time I watched them I caught the oven on fire.”

“So I’m here to put out any fires you may start?”

“I’m not upset about it. I mean, I don’t mind you tucking me into bed at night.”

Tim chokes on his pizza roll and playfully hits Brian on the shoulder. 

“Careful, I have permission to ground you."

"But then you’d miss how fun I am!”

“You’re fun huh?”

“You know it!”

Just then a thump comes from upstairs and Tim can hear the tiny pitter-patter of feet coming closer to the stairs. 

“Sounds like they’re awake…”

“You aren’t big on kids huh?”

“Not really but I’m getting paid pretty well for this. So thanks for setting the oven on fire I guess.”

Brian laughs and takes Tim’s hand before starting to pull him upstairs.

“I, the expert of fun, will help you all you need. Don’t worry you’ve got this.”

Tim just laughs. He’s already hoping he’ll get rehired in the future.


	28. Both Tim and Jay are mythical creatures. The thing is, their species don’t really mix well because one is a land creature and the other is a sea creature. They don’t care though and Tim always goes to the bay to talk with Jay, who can’t leave the bay.

Jay's tail slaps against the cold rocks as he waits patiently for his vampiric boyfriend to arrive. He sits by the shoreline of the shut down beach just as he does everyday, impatiently wishing the sun would go down quicker. He knows Tim is nocturnal and needs his sleep but he misses Tim's company. Jay's eyes began to get heavy as he lays his head down on the cool rock. He figures he might as well sleep while he waits for Tim to show up. 

Someone nudges him gently with their combat boots and Jay darts awake. His ocean blue eyes land on his boyfriends blood red eyes.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Jay notices the sky is considerably darker and Tim's covered in blood which isn't unusual. 

"No you're fine. I can't believe I slept all afternoon. I see you've had dinner."

"I went to the butchers and he gave me some stuff for free for being a frequent customer. And I told you to stop shell scouting at 3 AM, you need sleep."

"I had to look! Everything in the sea looks so pretty at night. I wish I could show you."

Tim just frowns and shakes his head. Jay's tried to talk to Tim a few times about their species not mixing well but Tim never wants to hear it.

"Me too. I wish I could take you somewhere besides here."' 

Jay doesn't know how to respond to what could've been so he doesn't. Changing the subject seems like a better option. 

"What have you done today? Anything fun?"

"Went to the butchers and flew around a bit before coming here."

"Ah you need to be careful flying! If someone spots you-"

"I swear I was careful. I was in my bat form so if anyone did see anything they wouldn't think much of it. What about you? What did you do?"

"I saw this really cool purple and yellow fish that I watched for awhile! I collected some sea shells and found a shark tooth to add to my collection. I drew in the sand awhile while I was waiting for you."

"If I could come out in the sun I'd be here all the time y'know. I don't like leaving."

"I know. I guess the most important thing is we're together for right now."

"That's true. We do have all night together."

Tim smiles and takes a seat on the rock Jay was asleep on getting settled in for the night. They both know Tim will have to leave the minute the sun rises but for now all they try to focus on is each other's company.


	29. Chapter 29

Tim hides behind his snow fort as snowballs rain towards him. No matter how long he waits the snowballs just keep coming. It’s like his mischievous boyfriend has an endless supply of ammo. Suddenly, the snowball’s ceased and he hears Brian call out for a truce. He peaks out from his hiding place cautiously -

PLOP

The snowball hits Tim right between the eyes and he sits on the snow stunned for a moment. He will get revenge for this. 

“I can’t believe you just did that!”

“Haha sorry, Tim but all’s fair in love and war.”

“At least come here and give me a kiss to make up for it.” 

At the mention of a kiss Brian shoots up immediately and peaks out from behind the tree he was using as shelter. Unsuspectingly Brian leaves his hiding place and hurriedly walks to Tim for that kiss. Tim quickly puts a snowball together and throws it, hitting Brian in the chest. The look of shock on Brian’s face makes him feel a teensy bit guilty but Brian did start it after all. 

“……Fair play Timothy…..fair play.”

Tim laughs only for a moment before the wind chill hits him and he’s suddenly struck by just how cold it is. He shivers hugging himself tightly trying to scrounge up some heat. Brian must notice because he pulls Tim into a warm hug and rubs his hands trying to bring warmth back into them.

“Should we take a break for awhile Tim? You feel really cold man.”

Tim just laughs at the inner nurse in Brian coming out. 

“That wouldn’t suck. Why don’t we go get some coffee or something and come back later? It’s so cold the snow’s not going to melt anytime soon.”

“That’s a good idea! I just wanna get you warmed up. We need to come back with a pair of skates later! I’m an expert ice skater y'know.”

“I can’t wait to see that.”

Tim wraps his hands around Brian’s arms as they start heading towards the nearest coffee shop. How did he ever get so lucky to have someone as amazing as Brian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Brim Drabble!


	30. Jay and Tim are neighbors, and they lock themselves out of their houses on the same day and they decide to do something together until their family gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble! I can't believe I finished these.

“BRIAN OPEN THE DOOR!”

Tim yells through the door he’s currently banging on. He managed to lose his house keys at work and now his roommate isn’t opening the door. 

“Are you okay?”

Tim turns to see his neighbor who he thinks is called Jay, looking at him like he’s crazy. Tim feels heat rise to his cheeks as he realizes he probably looked like he was trying to rob his own house considering all the banging and screaming he was doing. 

“Yeah. I’m locked out and my dumbass roommate is fast asleep.”

“Is he okay?! You were yelling pretty loud he should’ve heard you. I heard you from inside my house.”

Fuck, now he’s really embarrassed. The entire neighborhood must’ve heard him.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s slept through our fire alarm going off before. He’s just a heavy sleeper. I’m uh sorry that I was being so loud. Fuck it’s to hot to just sit outside today.”

The man gives him a warm smile and Tim feels like he’s just been tranquilized. All his anger melts away and he’s filled with a wave of calm.

“We can hang out at my place for a while if you don’t have anywhere else to go. I don’t get many guests so the company would be nice.”

Despite not knowing him at all Tim is extremely tempted to take his offer. He’s not normally one to enjoy the company of strangers but this man seem  
's friendly enough, and hot enough.

“Alright.”

Tim shrugs nonchalantly trying to look cool and mysterious. 

They walk up to the house and Jay pulls at his doorknob only to find it locked. Jay pulls again like he’s in denial that the door’s locked before sheepishly turning back to Tim.

“I locked myself out……”

Tim can’t help but chuckle at the two of them which seems to put Jay at ease.

“Since we planned to hang out anyways why don’t we go to the store and get crowbars to break into our own houses? We can hang out afterward.”

“Uh, my car keys are still in the house.”

Now Tim and Jay can’t help but laugh at their bad luck. At least they’ve gotten to meet their cute neighbor so it’s not all bad.

“I have mine. I call driving.”

“Would you laugh at me if I told you this has happened three times this month?” 

“Just a little. At least you can come to see me from now on.”

“I’ll make a point to lose my keys more often then.”

They share a look before climbing into Tim’s truck and starting to the hardware store.


End file.
